Janna likes messing with Marco
by JessieMarie17
Summary: Janna likes messing with Marco Disclaimer I do not own star vs the forces of evil or it characters or the song Background story-Everyone who has seen the show at least up to the episode Tom and Marco hangout. We all know how Tom betrays Marco and they end up singing too little too late. Well what until now no one knew that Janna saw the whole thing and recorded it
1. Chapter 1 The Video

Janna likes messing with Marco

Disclaimer I do not own star vs the forces of evil or it characters or the song

Background story-Everyone who has seen the show at least up to the episode Tom and Marco hangout. We all know how Tom betrays Marco and they end up singing too little too late. Well what until now no one knew that Janna saw the whole thing and recorded on her phone.

Hi my name is Janna and everyone know I like to pull pranks, get in trouble, and most of all mess with Marco. Well one day I was hanging up town and I saw this carriage drive by. Think that is weird well let me tell you this pulling that carriage was a skeleton horse that was on fire. It was awesome so I did the only natural thing and followed it while recording it on my phone. When the carriage stopped we were near the movie theaters. All of a sudden chains appear on the door and the the door falls down and standing in it's place was Marco Diaz. He was storming out of the carriage and right behind him was a good looking boy with read hair and three eyes. Marco walked away and the red hair boy called out to him and said something about love sentence. Then out of no where they started to sing to each other. I noticed it was one of songs that the cheerleaders listen to. I know this because one day during detentions they were playing it full blast while we were trying to watch wrestling. It was a sappy love song about betrayal. The real question is why are they singing it to each other I thought Marco liked Jackie? Then Marco turned to leave and the exciting thing happened the guy with three eyes caught on fire and raised into the air and then a coffin appeared and a dead body came out. I heard Marco say something about Makie Hand, but my eyes were on the red head he was obviously worn out by doing that and I could tell that he did not do it often and that he must really like Marco to do that for him. I left shortly after that and I went home I uploaded the video to my phone and edited it so that it started with the song and at they end I made a super cheesy comment about how I wish that I had someone that loves me so much that they raised the dead even though it tired them out. I was about to post it when out of rare moment of kindness I didn't. In the end I... saved it for later you never know when you are going to need it. I might be to kind to post it or I am just strategically saving it for later.

To be continued...

AN: I am sorry I haven't posted in a while I have most of the Magic handcuffs chapter done. I have been busy with school and I still need dares for new feelings and truth or dare. I will most likely be posting new stories and remember the more you comment the more and faster I post.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Assignment

A.N. Hello I am actually posting. I want to write a drarry Fanfic and I want to know what I should have there last name be. Potter, Malfoy, Potter-Malfoy, or Malfoy-Potter. Please vote and don't forget to follow me and comment on my stories.

Hi my name is Janna and last time I told how I caught Marco Diaz and a guy with three eyes sing a love song to each other. I recorded it and saved it for later. Well today I am going to when I used it. Well this chapter will mainly focus on why I used it. It all started a couple of weeks ago it was the worst holiday in existence. It was Valentine's Day, but this year it was actually fun. We were in class and we were all happy because we had a sub. His name is Mr.London and he is a super cool guy and he is like a super ninja. I say this because he was able to see through all of my pranks and even predict some before I even set them up. I had grown to respect him over the week Miss Skullnick was at a teacher conference. I had stoped trying to pull pranks on him after the third day. So there we were on the day before his last day. "We all know that tomorrow is my last day and we know it is also Valentine's Day so before we leave I just want to give you guys some homework. You have to find a couple that inspires you and do a presentation on them. It doesn't have to be to big just a little something it could be a slide show, written report, or even a video," said Mr.London. Like I said I don't like Valentine's Day so of course I spoke up, "Aww do we have to do it. It so sappy, why do we have to do it?" Then Marco spoke up, "What are you talking about this is a perfect time to test out our presentation skills, the topic might be hard for some people, but they will get through it. I couldn't believe what he was implying. Then my mind remembered the video from a couple of weeks ago and I got an idea. "Never mind I got the perfect 'couple' in mind," I said with a smirk on my face. Marco visually gulped even though he had no idea who I was talking about, but he could tell by my smirk that I was going to get revenge for what he said. Star was the one who broke the awkward silence in the classroom, "Come on guys can't we just get along. I mean tomorrow is a day dedicated to love. How amazing is that, I mean what would you Earthlings think of next." Just then the bell rang signaling the end of school. I walked out of the classroom and instead of heading home I went to the store to get the supplies I needed to do my project. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

A.N. Okay, this is it for now. The next chapter is almost done so don't be to shocked if comes out by next week. Let me know if you want this to be a Tomco story and go to a Marco pic after Janna shows her presentation 

Until next time


	3. Chapter 3 Preparation

A.N. I know the world must be ending I said I would post this week and I am posting. Remember to vote if you want me to continue this with a Marco POV and make it a tomco or just end it after the presentation. I don't feel loved right now because I have my other fanfics open for a while now and I have only got one comment and none on the things I need comments on for example I need truth and dares for another boy x boy fanfic I am doing and even if you don't read it can you tell me some because no has posted any. Please nothing inappropriate kissing is ok. Enough with that downer let's get on with the story.

That night when I returned home from the store i went into super prank mode. I put the bags of stuff I got from the store on my bed. After that I went to my computer and opened up the file with the video on it. I played they the video and every time they did something that looked romantic I took a screenshot of the screen. After that I opened a app on my computer so that I could edit them and make it look like they were in love. I was even able to make it look like they kissed a couple of times. This prank was going to be awesome. I then made a copy one of the photos and cropped it so that it only showed the face of the kid with three eyes. I hooked my phone to my computer and downloaded the photo to it. As the photo downloaded I went back to the boards and pulled out two tri boards, a lot little of hearts, glue, glitter, and two big hearts. I then went back to my computer and started to print all of the pictures I got and grab my phone. I then texted Star. I am so happy she convinced Mr and Mrs Diaz to get her a phone.

Me: Star who is this

Star: why do you have a picture of Tom?? ️

Me: I saw him and thought he was cool so I took a picture of him. I meant to ask you sooner, but I forgot I mean of course you would know a boy with three eyes.

Star: why do you liiiikkkeee him ️

Me: WHAT NOOO!!! Plus he was on a date.

Star: WHAT A DATE ARE YOU SURE !!!!!!!

Me: yes the even started singing a love song to each other

Star: YESSSSS!!!!! HE IS FINALLY OVER ME k have to go bye

Me: bye

Ok so his name is Tom. Grabbing a marker from my desk I wrote on top of the two tri boards TomMarco=True Love ️ I put a heart sticker after it. I then traced the word with glue and put glitter on them. I went to my printer and grabbed the photos and scissors and started cutting them out. When I was done I started to clue them all over the boards and I then put the sticker hearts in random order and the two big hearts at the center of each board. I then got the two photos that looked like they were kissing in the the hearts. I then grabbed the glue and made cool designs on the free space and the covered it with glitter. Oh one thing I forgot I went into the bag and pulled out two remotes that were connected to the two big hearts so that they would light up and flash rainbow colors around the hearts when I pushed the button. I left the boards out to dry and put the remote next to them. I got ready for bed and then went to bed and my final thought before I fell asleep was tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

A.N. I just want to thank you all for reading my fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4 Presentation

Janna likes messing with Marco

As I woke up I forgot about the project but as soon as I looked at the boards I remembered my plan. Carefully grabbing the boards one by one I took them outside and dumped off the extra glitter. I got ready for school and left to school. I got to Mr.London's class 30 min before started. I knocked on the door and he opened the door and gave me a look of surprise and the suspicion. I just smiled and walked past him. I hid the boards behind his desk and opened my backpack. I grabbed out bags full of stuff I got before coming to school. For the next 30 minutes I hug up lights plugin them into the wall and putting speakers all around the classroom and connected them to the projector. I then connected my phone to the computer and then disconnected it so that I could reconnect it with one click. I sat at my desk right before the bell rang. Marco and Star were the first ones in and Marco gave me a weird look but pulled star to their seats. Everyone did their presentation. Star and Marco both did Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Marco's was more planned and about information and statistics and Star winged it with a lot of magic. "Hey Jenna you are the only one that hasn't presented yet. You don't have anything looks like I was right," Marco said. I just smiled got out of my seat and grabbed the boards. Marco looked shocked and stayed quiet. "The couple that inspires me is... before I tell who the couple is I just want to say that they are not a normal couple and I think it is great that they are being who they are and are loving who they love no matter what some people in society think. One of the people in this couple is actually in this room this very second. That person is Marco Diaz. Marco and his boyfriend whose name is"... every one was looking at me weird I just smiled and said, " Yep I said boyfriend well his name is Tom." I opened up the boards and everyone gasped and looked shocked, but Marco's face was the funniest he went from shock to confusion to anger in like 5 seconds. This was getting good I connected my phone to the projector and turned on the lights and a bunch of pink and red lights went all around the room until it settled on Marco. "I first saw this couple when they got into a fight and I just think that the way the acted when they were at their lowest can only mean true love." I played the video and almost busted out laughing when we got to the part where Tom raises the dead for Marco and I said the cheesy line of "I wish I had some one who loved me enough to raise the dead." At the end I had the picture of when they "kissed" I then pushed the button on the remote and the mini lights around the big hearts lit up. At first it was just silence and then the classroom exploded. I did not hear all of it but a minute later the bell rung and no moved but me. I stopped door frame looked Marco straight in the eyes and smiled and waved. I left the classroom and busted up laughing. Marco will now know never to mess with me again.

Tell me if you want me to continue this story. I will just pick up this story from where I left off only in Marco POV. I can do that or I can make a whole new story starting where this one left off. Just vote in the comments. I say this but like no one is going to post any comments.


	5. Chapter 5 Marco POV

Janna likes messing with Marco

Marco POV

The only things going through my head after the presentation was I can not believe this is happening. As I came back to reality all I heard was a bunch of whispers all over the classroom and I knew that they were about me.  
I looked up from my desk and Star was talking to me excitedly, but with all the noise I could hear what she was saying I looked around the classroom and saw my friends in the corner giving me a betrayed look. I the connected eyes with Jackie and my heart broke right there. She smiled at me and I could tell that she had no feelings for me and she never would. I couldn't breathe anymore and like everything was in slow motion I got out of my seat and ran out the door and the last thing I heard before the door closed was Star calling my name. I ran and ran until I found my way to the ditch Star ran away to. I was hyperventilating. I was in full panic mode. It didn't make sense how did Jana get those photos and that video. The image of Tom and I kissing was stuck in my head and no matter what I did I couldn't get rid of it. How did she even get that photo we never have kissed before. This is not going to solve anything I have to calm down. When I calmed down somewhat I thought of it logically. Ok let's go over the facts: fact 1 Jana had a video of Tom and I singing to each other. She must have saw us when we went to the Mackie Hand movie and recorded us so she could use against me. Fact 2 we are at the same place with all the photos. Since most of them never happened she must have took screenshots from the video and them edited them to make it look like what she wanted. That must be how she got the pictures of us "kissing" and I know that Star would never believe that I was kissing Tom no matter how cute his face is. Wait did I just think that Tom's face is cute nope that would never happen. I will just go to Star and we can figure out a way to tell the rest of the school that I am not dating Tom. I mean Star must have already been trying to tell me a plan when we were at school. I go back to the house and find Star typing on her mirror. "Hey Star crazy day right. I can't believe people actually believed that I am..." I tried to say before I was interrupted by Star jumping on me and giving me a hug and the saying, " I can not believe it. Why did you not tell me you and where dating and not just dating, but also engaged. How long have you guys been seeing each other it has to be a little after the moon ball I mean all the signs how did I not see it. All the time you were spending with each other. I mean when you were "kidnaped" you said you played ping pong I should have realized you were on a date and then the obvious when he took you to the movies I mean that is one of the most classic type of date ever. I am so happy for you can I be your maid of honor I mean of course you will be the one who is the girl his father would never allow Tom to be and I do believe the only reason he wouldn't kill you and let you marry Tom would because Tom would convince him that your connections to Mewni are too important and if they kill you it would start a war, but if you marry it would give them an opportunity to make Mewni an all.." I just laid their flabbergasted until Star's words started to sink in, " STAR WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Star just looked at me confused and said, " Well of course you are I mean you kissed and that doesn't mean much on Earth of in the hell dimension it means you are engaged. Did Tom not tell you this I am going to kill him." I sucked in my breath I could not let Star harm Tom, " Star it is not his fault because we have never kissed before we are not even dating Jana just made that up to get back at me." If Star looked confused before that was nothing like the look on her face now, " I don't understand what about the pictures?" I smiled and said, " she edited the pictures so that they looked like something that we were kissing and stuff it never really happened and so now that you know I am not dating Tom can we figure out a way to make the whole school believe it to." The color drained out of her face, " No no this can't be happening." I looked up,"Star what's wrong what's happening?" She looked me straight in the eye and said, " If Tom's father sees this photo it doesn't matter if it is real or not you have to get married or law states both you and Tom will be killed and there is nothing Mewni can do about it." I gasped they would also kill Tom why. I took a breath and said," Star it is ok he will never see the photo we are in the Earth dimension and he is in the Hell dimension their is no possible way for him to see it so it is all good. Star was now crying," That would be true if I didn't post it on dimensional book." She handed me her mirror and on it was a posted that my bestie just got engaged with a whole bunch of emojis and under that was the. Picture of Tom and I kissing. What was worst was underneath that was seen by the royal family of the Mewni and hell dimension. "Star.." I started to say when flames appeared next to us. Someone stepped out of the flames and I saw the last person I wanted to see today... Tom.

A.N. I just wanted to thank everyone who reads this story. The reason I continue this story is because of you guys.


	6. Chapter 6 Tom!

Janna likes messing with Marco  
Tom?!

Last time: Star it is ok he will never see the photo we are in the Earth dimension and he is in the Hell dimension their is no possible way for him to see it so it is all good. Star was now crying," That would be true if I didn't post it on dimensional book." She handed me her mirror and on it was a posted that my bestie just got engaged with a whole bunch of emojis and under that was the. Picture of Tom and I kissing. What was worst was underneath that was seen by the royal family of the Mewni and hell dimension. "Star.." I started to say when flames appeared next to us. Someone stepped out of the flames and I saw the last person I wanted to see today... Tom.

"Tom?!", Star and I said at the same time. Tom walked out of the flame and grabbed by jacket with one hand and pulls me off the ground. " WHAT DID YOU DO!" I tried to concentrate but, all I could think about how strong Tom is. Shaking my head out of my thoughts I said,"I didn't do anything! It was Star who posted the picture!" Star looked down embarrassed and I felt really bad. "Why is there even a photo of you and I KISSING!", Tom said. I realized Tom was blushing it is so cute. Wait what.. never mind just focus on the situation at hand. I calmed down and said," There is the girl in my class and she likes playing pranks on me. This time I got her really mad so she edited some photos she got when she saw us go to the movies and made it look like we kissed and then told the whole class we were going out. Star took it seriously and one thing led to another and now people think we are engaged." Throughout the entire time I was talking I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with him. Tom just stood their for a second and then said, "Well we can not let people find out we are not really engaged or else you would be killed. I barely convinced my dad to let you live because of your connection with Mewni. So he does not know this is fake and we need to keep it that way until we can find a way out of it." I was shocked. He wanted us to pretend to be a young couple in love about to get married. It did make sense though. "Okay let's do this." "You guys are really going to pretend to be engaged. I am so sorry for making you do this. This is all my fault." I had totally forgot Star was in the room,"Star it's okay. It is not your fault you had no way of knowing. This is ..." Before I could finish my parents interrupted me by calling my name. "Shoot my parents what am I going to tell them." Tom was the first to speak, "Well my father told me thought it was best to stay with you for a while because a lot of people don't agree with this marriage, but a lot of them won't attack you if I am here. So just tell them I am a friend staying the night for while. It would explain why we are hanging out so much and give you a reason to come to my house." Tom was going to stay at my house and I was going to stay at his sometimes. Before I could answer Tom my parents walked into the room."

A.N. I am so sorry for not updating recently I just have been very busy with school and a play for drama. I am thinking about having Princess Marco come in one of these chapters. What do you think please comment! Almost 300 views yay. 😊 😊 😊


	7. Chapter 7 Dealing with Parents

Janna likes messing with Marco

Dealing with parents  
Disclaimer I do not own anything.

My parents walked and we all quieted down. "Marco dear, who is this are you going to introduce us?", my mom said. The way she said it was confusing, it was like she knew something. I did not know what she knew though. Taking a deep breath in I said, "Mom, dad this is Tom he is a...friend and I was wondering if could stay the night." My mom and dad raised their eyebrows and gave a look to each other. At this point I was really confused . My dad was the one who spoke up, "Marco you know that we would love you no matter what. Today we heard some interesting news from Ferguson's mother today." That is when everything clicked into place. They thought Tom and I were dating. "Um mom can Star, Tom and I have some time alone?", I asked. They looked hesitant, but in the end left the room. Tom looked at be with a confused look, "What is going on?" He was really cute when he made that face. "Well when Janna, the girl who did this showed it all to the class they believed her even my best non-princess friends. I guess one of them told their mom who told my mom who told my dad that we are dating. What I want to know is what we should tell my parents because that just friends thing is not going to work anymore." Tom was the first to speak, "Well we shouldn't tell them we are engaged unless there is no other way. We should let them believe that we are just dating. If we do that though everyone is going to think we are dating are you OK with that?" Here Tom was being so nice and helpful and even though he didn't really have. It would be scary having everyone think we are dating, but it would make things a lot easier. " OK let's do it.", I said. Star was the next to speak up, "Guys I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but I think that Tom should come to school with us so it becomes more believable." Tom spoke next, "Star is right. Plus it would be safer and convince my dimension that we are serious. I will get Candle to in role me tomorrow." "OK let's do this. Mom, Dad you can come in now." It was a few seconds before they arrived. "Mom ,dad as you probably know Tom and I are together and I was wondering if he could stay over for a while." They looked at each other and said, "I don't know Marco I mean it is not that we don't trust you it is just that we know who teenagers are like and we don't think it is appropriate that you _boyfriend_ stay with us." I can not believe what my parents are thinking what we are going to do. I mean it is not such a bad idea, but I would never do it in my parents house. Oh and not with guy I am straight...right. I looked at Tom and I could see the desperation in his eyes. With out thinking I said, "Mom, dad as you can see Tom is not from this dimension and his dimension they believe that it would be safer for me if he was with me since I am his fiance." I took me a while to realize what I said. I looked around the room and both Star and Tom had their faces in their hands and my parents were staring at me with wide eyes. Well oh sh*t.

A.N : Hey guys hope you like this chapter please give me feed back.


	8. Chapter 8

Janna likes messing with Marco

Ohh Sh*t

I do not own anything.

 _Last time: "Mom, dad as you can see Tom is not from this dimension and his dimension they believe that it would be safer for me if he was with me since I am his fiance." I took me a while to realize what I said. I looked around the room and both Star and Tom had their faces in their hands and my parents were staring at me with wide eyes. Well oh sh*t._

'I can not just believe I said that,' thought Marco. "Uhhh" I looked around for help from Star and Tom, but they both were holding their head in their hands. "What do you mean engaged?," my Mom asked. I was panicking what should I tell her I can't tell her the truth or she would make me tell the truth. She would not understand. "Marco answer your Mother," my dad said stiffly.

Taking a breath in I said, "Mom dad Tom is the prince of the underworld dimension. " My dad spoke up first, "Then how did you meet did we tell you no more inter dimensional trouble?'" "Call we hold all questions until the end. Okay, first off Tom is..." I looked over at Tom and saw looking at me expectantly. I saw Star standing next to him and got an Idea. "Bisexual this means he likes both boys and girls. He had dated Star and she broke up with him before we even met. He came back to Earth towards the beginning when Star first came here to win her back. He invited her to the blood moon ball in his dimension. This ball only happens every 600 years and he thought that if Star went with him the would fall back in love. The blood moon ball is supposed to the most romantic event in the underworld and any couple made their will most likely get Married. Well Star would not go without me so he finally agreed to let me come. After we arrived it was very awkward and then Tom and I started talking and we really hit it off. After that we decided to keep our r-re-relationship a secret. After we started to date a while I knew I loved him. Annnd..." Tom stepped after that, "My Father told me that it was time for me to get Married and was going to arrange a marriage between and some unknown girl. I did not want tell my Father I was dating Marco without his permission. " I took over here, "Tom then came to me and told what was happening and said that we could break up if I wanted to. I had known that in the underworld dimension a kiss is a marriage proposal and when he told me this I k-ki-kissed him," Tom took over, "I then kissed him back to show that accepted his proposal and that was only a week ago and all week Marco has been worried how we would tell our parents." Star spoke up now, "What they did not know is that a classmate saw and took a picture and this week we had to do an assignment about couples that inspire us and she chose Marco and Tom. This was the first I had heard of it and I started to connect all the dots on why Marco and Tom were spending so much time together. I then Posted the picture on dimension book and now everyone knows. So for Marco's safety Tom should stay here until they can prove that Marco is worthy to marry the future king." We were looking at each other impressed that we came up with that on the spot. My mom spoke up first, "Marco sweety this is going to take some time to get used to, but first thing is first where would Tom sleepy?" Tom spoke up first, " Technically I have to sleep in the same room as Marco, but I don't have to if you don't want me to." My parents look like they did not know what to say. Star the spoke up," I can make it so that there is another bed in here and you know Marco wouldn't do anything he is the safe kid he doesn't break the rules." I was never so happy for that nickname before in my life. After what seemed like forever my parents finally spoke up, "Fine"

A.N. Ok I just want to thank all the people still reading my story. I want to know what you guys want me to do to improve the story. I am looking for beta testers if anyone is interested message me. Please leave comments I want to know what you think. Like and share the story. :)


End file.
